In recent years, digital mobile multimedia broadcast/multicast technologies and standards are developing rapidly. As a new transmission mode of multimedia contents, mobile multimedia broadcast/multicast service receives considerable attention around the world all the time and its operation prospect attracts a lot of enterprises on the supply chain upstream and downstream to plunge into the industrialization development. It is illustrated below by taking broadcast technologies as an example.
For example, European Digital Video Broadcast Handheld (DVB-H), American Media Forward Link Only (MediaFLO) and China Mobile Multimedia Broadcasting (CMMB) and the like all adopt a unidirectional broadcast mode to provide users with various service contents, such as advertisement, weather forecast, news, sports program, variety show, multimedia radio play, movie and so on. Users can select service contents of Mobile Multimedia Broadcast according to their own interests.
Data broadcast, as one of the two major services of Mobile Multimedia Broadcast, take a role of performing encapsulation, multiplexing for data services on mobile data Broadcast (BCAST) platform according to protocols and then transmitting, through a broadcast channel, to user terminals with data broadcast reception abilities. The user terminal can perform analyze of the data and display the data to the final users.
Data service is mainly classified into two modes including a flow and a file, based on which the BCAST platform performs protocol encapsulating for specific data contents according to the two modes, respectively; therefore, it is necessary for the user terminals to be provided with corresponding function modules for reception and analysis of broadcast data contents. The data broadcast supports the data of both the two modes including the flow and the file which theoretically cover all types of data service, including various types of media, such as text, pictures, audio media and video media, so as to provide the mobile data broadcasting users with wide varieties of services and abundant experiences.
However, in the mobile multimedia broadcast services, compared with the transmission of the multimedia service contents in a unicast manner through a common multimedia message center, the transmission of the multimedia service contents in a broadcast manner through the BCAST platform brings a significant improvement and at the same time simplifies the transmission flow, however, the problem on how to process in a situation that the user terminal has not receive the broadcasted service contents due to a certain reason after the BCAST platform transmits the multimedia service contents in the broadcast manner, that is, in a situation of unsuccessful reception in the broadcasted service, has not been resolved yet; the similar problem also exists in the multicast technology.